Fun, Persistance and Creativity
by CrystalxRose
Summary: A drabble series based before, during and after my previous story following the adventures of Jack and Atheia. Please read my other story 'Lost History' first to avoid spoilers! Also, suggestions are welcome!
1. Realisation

**Welcome new and old readers! :D  
In case you don't know, I am CrystalxRose and this IS a story based on my other story Lost History. It will contain spoilers from my story so before you read this, I suggest you read my other story. Just click on my name, scroll down, and well, you get the gist. ;)  
Just so everyone knows, I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! I love em like I love chocolate! So if you have an idea for this drabble series, please leave it in the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians.**

* * *

The fort-nightly meetings were always a bustle of excitement, with feasts and chatting amongst the six Guardians.

Tooth would often talk about her recent activity with the tooth collecting, often leaping out of her seat and buzzing around in joy when she explained certain parts. Her mini-fairies would also whiz around her head, though one in particular, Baby Tooth, would always be much more satisfied in perching on the shoulder of her favourite Winter Spirit.

Bunny would only mumble out a few tales about the egg painting, but at the ushering of young nature spirit Atheia, he would open up a little more and speak of things such as different designs he had been working on, colour schemes and the well doing of his Warren, which would make the Nature Goddess perk up with delight.

North, as usual, would talk about certain toy blueprints and ideas, along with making a smug remark towards Bunny that Easter was better than Christmas. The two would then, of course, engage in an argument between the two holidays, resulting in Tooth having to calm them both down.

And Sandy, Sandy would only sit back in his chair, sipping his cup of egg nog and watching as his friends bustled about with each other, laughing, joking, telling tales and, most of all, enjoying each others company.

It was around the same time though, a couple months after Pitch's defeat, that North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy noticed something was 'off' about Atheia and Jack.

I wasn't a bad 'off', oh no. But every once and a while, one of the four would notice the language either Jack or Atheia used. Whenever they would spin tales of what happened during their two weeks of separation from the rest of the group, they would use starting words like "We went," or "We did." The sentences sparked at the minds of the other Guardians; why do the two always seem to be together and do everything together?

Tooth, one time, had even caught sight of the two hugging almost, dare she say it, **_lovingly _**on the night Pitch had been defeated. It confused her to no end why two of the most stubborn, tough-shelled and closed up spirits she had met would be hugging each other like the world would end.

The other three had noticed odd behaviour towards the two as well, which was what pushed North to call a secret meeting for the four very puzzled Guardians of Children. Feeling a faint sense of déjà vu as Tooth, Bunny and then Sandy arrived in the meeting room, North greeted the Guardians, waving them over to the chairs that stood near the fireplace. Tooth fluffed her feathers, darting over to one of the sofas and sitting down, much against the idea of her wings, who buzzed with the anticipation of flight. Bunny lazily sat on the couch, pulling out a bare egg and proceeding to paint over the white shell. Sandy joined the Easter Bunny on the couch, looking up to North as he stood in front of the fireplace.

"I'm pretty sure you all know why I called," North eventually stated, eyeing the other Guardians, who had turned to look up at him. "It's about Jack and Atheia."

Bunny's left ear twitched, and he sat up straight to look at the Guardian of Wonder. "You know, I 'ave been noticing some strange behaviour between those two."

Sandy nodded in agreement, and Tooth fluttered up into the air. "Do you think they might be together? Oh that would be so cute if they were dating!" Tooth's wings buzzed and a couple of mini-fairies that surrounded her both sighed contently and squeaked joyously.

North seemed to think over Tooth's words. "Well, they have been together a lot…"

"**_A lot_**, doesn't cover it mate, they've basically stuck to the hip ever since the thing with Pitch."

"And I saw them hug!" Tooth exclaimed bubbly, sighing happily. "Girls, I can see it now," She said, muttering to the mini-fairies that hovered over her shoulder as she waved a hand in the air. "Jatheia, you see it, don't you?"

The Guardian of Dreams let out a silent laugh at Tooth's words, and Bunny tried to suppress a snort of amusement. North only smiled, before sighing as he thought of the other two Guardians. "Well, what ever it is, we're gonna have to ask about it…perhaps sooner rather than later."

Bunny only chuckled under his breath. "You're gonna be lucky mate if you get anything out of those two."

* * *

Later that week, all five of the Guardians visited North at the workshop for the fort-nightly, new-found tradition for check-up meetings. The night consisted, as usual, of chatting, stories, eating and joking around the large dinner table. Unbeknownst to Atheia or Jack, they were closely watched by the other four Guardians. Tooth was peering at them from the corner of her eye, suppressing girlish squeals of delight whenever they playfully shoved at each other or laughed at the other's jokes. North spared them glances every once and a while, taking note of the body language between the two. Bunny was less oblivious at times, openly staring at the expressions of the two until either Jack or Atheia joked about how creepy he was being. Even Sandy kept an eye on the two young Guardians, looking over the rim of his mug to catch certain glimpses of them.

After a couple hours of examining with no precise responses, North cleared his throat, abruptly standing up and causing his chair to grind against the wooden floorboards of the room, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"We know something's going on between you two," he said, gazing into the emerald and cerulean orbs of Atheia and Jack. At his words, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny stood hesitantly up with him, causing looks of confusion and worry to twist the young Guardians' expressions.

"Yeah mate," Bunny added. "We know something's up."

"Something's up?" Jack asked in confusion, turning towards Atheia in puzzlement.

"Between us?" She also asked, her eyes full of genuine question. She seriously did not realise what they were talking about.

Tooth cleared her throat, her little mini-fairies buzzing around her. "What we mean to say is: we know you two are dating."

For a few moments, everything was quiet. Jack and Atheia looked at the other four Guardians in astonishment, and North really expected them to admit to everything; admit that the four were right.

What North **_did not _**expect though, was Jack and Atheia to burst out laughing.

The other four Guardians who were not in on the joke just looked at each other in puzzlement, before all turning to Jack and Atheia, who were leaning on each other to avoid tumbling off their chairs from laughter. North was faintly reminded of the time Sophie appeared in the Warren, but brushed the memory off as the two calmed slightly down, their earlier outbursts only resulting in chuckles now.

"You-you think…"

"…that we're dating?" Atheia finished Jack's sentence, both of them snickering.

Bunny was the one who attempted to answer. "Err…yeah?"

The young Guardians erupted into another fit of laughter, wiping tears that squeezed out from the corners of their eyes.

"Dude," Jack attempted to smother his laughter, grinning in hilarity. "We're **_siblings_**."

The statement stopped the other Guardians short as they started at their two youngest members in shock. Sandy shaped out dreamsand designs of shock, scribbling question marks and other golden signs of confusion into the air.

"**_What_**?" Tooth voiced out Sandy's alarm, her mini-fairies squeaking out in distress, all except, that is, Baby-Tooth, who grinned smugly at her sisters from her perch on Jack's shoulder.

"Atheia Overland," Atheia said, gesturing to herself, before pointing towards Jack as her giggles subsided. "Jack Overland; we were brother and sister during our human lives."

"Ah…" North said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Everything tis making sense now…"

"So…" Tooth said, her shoulders slumping. "No Jatheia then?"

"No what?" Atheia asked in puzzlement, turning towards the disappointed Tooth Fairy.

Sandy, Bunny and North burst into laughter from the memories of the other day, causing more confusion to blossom on Atheia's face.

"Never mind shelia, it's probably best you don't know," Bunny said, winking at the Guardian of Persistence and Creativity.

"Ah! Never mind that!" North cried, lifting his mug full of eggnog into the air. "A toast to the Overland siblings; may family always find their way back home to each other."

A chorus of 'cheers' and laughter erupted in the room as glasses clanged against one another and everyone settled back into their seats.

After a few moments, Jack piped up. "You know we're never gonna let you forget this, right?"

"Yep," Bunny replied dejectedly.

The room exploded into laughter once again.

* * *

**This was kinda rushed and not as good as I wished it would be :( But hopefully it will do!  
So, how was it? Good? Bad? Leave your suggestions/comments in the reviews! :D**

Farewell for now guys! :D  
_CrystalxRose_  



	2. Pranks in the Warren

**Hey Guys! :D It's me again! *waves*  
I got this idea from mixing TenebrisSagittarius's idea with MidnightWolf191's idea that she suggested to me during Lost History! Thankyou so much for the ideas guys! :D Cookie's to both of you! (::)(::)(::)(::) As usual guys, SEND THE INSPIRATION! Ideas are welcome with open arms! *hugs all the inspiration*  
Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and side note:**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
My poll for my next story is coming to a close this weekend! So get your votes in if you haven't already! I accept votes in the reviews as well!  
(God, I'm sounding like an advertisement...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians.**

* * *

**Pranks in the Warren:**

Oh, the Overland siblings had overdone it this time; they knew that for sure.

It took all of their grace and silence to not to make a single noise once Bunny had arrived in the Warren. His eyes had bulged and his mouth dropped open, before he starting spitting out curses in his Australian accent that had became so thick that Jack and Atheia could barely understand what the agitated pooka was saying.

In fact, agitated was an understatement; Bunny was **_furious_**.

The prank was, in fact, the younger sibling's idea, though many would not guess it to be so because of the absolute cruelty of the prank. It was the heat of the moment, right after a very dangerous argument between Atheia and Bunny. Jack didn't know how it happened, of course; Atheia only mentioning it had something to do with flowers or plant growths or something of rather that Jack didn't really understand. Flowers weren't really his expertise; in fact, Jack hadn't had much experience with spring at all. The only time he had got to see spring was when he hung around in areas for too long after winter and the flowers had started to grow. Jack had fun freezing those.

But that was beside the point. Atheia had barged in Jack's room at the North Pole, where he was staying for the summer until winter came back around again, raging on about how Bunny was "ignorant about the ways of nature," or so she had put it.

"He's irritating, selfish, incompatible, stubborn," she went on, counting down the insults on her fingers. She paused for a moment, looking up as if lost for words. "And his eggs walk funny."

"His eggs walk funny?" Jack repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, whatever!" She cried, throwing her hands up into the air. "You agree!"

"Why don't you just prank him?" Jack had replied nonchalantly, more focused on scribbling snowflake designs down on his notepad, a sweet gift North had given him during the spring. "Pranks are a good way for getting revenge."

Atheia's expression brightened up after that. "Your right."

"I'm always right," the winter spirit smirked, crossing out a messy design on the notepad.

Now, Jack didn't think being wrong once in a while was too bad. The winter spirit, for once in his immortal life would admit to himself that, yes, he was scared right now of the Easter Bunny. But really, who could blame him? The colouring blossoms were wilted and dull, the purple river was frozen over completely and the beautiful trees that once surrounded the Warren were all stripped of their leaves, leaving bare branches in their place. Bunny, surrounded by a couple thousand pale and confused egglings, was fuming with rage. His ears were flat against his head, his paws were bundled into tight fists, and his nose twitched irritably in anger.

Normally, when Jack would do pranks, he would leave immediately to avoid Bunnymund's wrath, only suffering the cooled-down aftermath of his chaos; a few shouts of anger here and there, but nothing further than that.

Today, though, that did not seem to be the case.

Atheia, of course, was having the time of her immortal life. A smile etched across her face, joyous of the reaction of her cruel vengeance. Jack's blue eyes widened at her thrilled expression; it was scary to think of how evil his sister could get when she was in the appropriate mood, and this definitely seemed like the appropriate mood for her to do something crazy enough to get herself killed.

Jack decided then and there: he **_did not _**want to get into an argument with his sister anytime soon.

Jack and Atheia were hidden behind a bush that was dangerously close to the fuming Bunnymund. It would probably only take one look their way for them to be goners. Atheia didn't seem to mind though as she tried to get a better look at Bunny by peering over the bushes. She parted them slightly to the side, not rustling a single leaf from the shrubs. Her green eyes gazed through the vibrant, green leaves as she took a slight step forward to balance herself and…

A twig cracked under her weight.

Bunny's head whipped to the side, glaring severely at the bush they were hiding behind. Jack ducked his head low, attempting to curl away from the piecing gaze. The bushes rustled as Atheia let go of the branches and scrambled back a bit.

_We're dead. We're dead, we're dead, we're dead. We're__** so**__ dead…_

It was quiet then, the silence stretching out so painfully long that Jack's stomach was twisting in knots. Atheia, suspicion shining in her eyes, went to lean towards the bushes again…

And Bunny leapt out from behind the bushes, grabbing onto Atheia's shoulders and colliding her body with the ground. Atheia was only shocked for a moment, before she was glaring up into mossy orbs. Emerald eyes glared at each other as Bunny tightened his grip on Atheia's shoulders, pushing her further down to the ground.

"**_Fix _**it," He growled dangerously, only to be replied with a smirk and a glare from the younger Guardian.

"**_Never_**."

"Bunny," Jack warned threateningly. "Get off her."

"**_Fix. It_**," Bunny warned again, completely ignoring him.

"Not until you admit I was right," Atheia said, refusing to back down, instead, smirking wickedly in Bunny's face.

"Oh, you're gonna regret this, **_mate_**," He spat the word out, glaring into her eyes.

Jack's eyes widened as he watched from the background in horror. It was then he noticed something else as well. Limbs tangled in limbs, awkward, sprawled positions and faces separated by mere inches. If Bunny were to lean in just slightly…

"NOPE!" Jack cried, waving his hands around and catching the attention of the other two. "Nope, nope, **_nope_**! You know what? I'm done with this!" Jack pointed the crook of his staff towards Bunny, the ancient wood pulsing dangerously. "Get up."

"But she…!"

"I said **_get up_**!"

Bunny, after a slight hesitation, pushed himself up, allowing Atheia to scramble off the ground and brush herself free of the dirt. Jack then pointed his staff towards Atheia, who looked at it in surprised shock.

"Now you, fix this up." Jack stated, much to her confusion.

"But he…!"

After a pointed look in her direction, she huffed irritably, touching the crook of her staff to the ground, a miserable sigh following the action. The green, crackling light danced along the ground, swirling around the plants and the river and returning them to their original state. She crossed her arms, glaring at Bunny, who narrowed his eyes back at her.

"God, you guys are mad, you know that, right?" Jack exclaimed, running a hand through his silver hair. "You're both the representations of **_nature_** for crying out loud, shouldn't you be all buddy-buddy?"

The glares exchanged between the two nature spirits transformed into looks of confusion and surprise, as if not expecting to ever hear what Jack was saying right now. The winter spirit would have probably agreed with them about the absolutely bizarre scenario if he hadn't been so stressed.

"Even you and me aren't this bad," Jack continued, directing his statement more to Bunny. The winter spirit sighed, running a hand down his face. "You know what? Screw this; I'm going to North's. Its summer and I'm **_way _**too tired to deal with this shit." Jack leapt up into the air, pausing for a moment to look over his shoulder. "Also, try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

With that, the young Guardian took off in the air, leaving the extremely puzzled Atheia and Bunny behind.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Bunny suddenly exclaimed, as if being woken from a trance: "What the hell was that?"

* * *

**Well, how did you like semi-overprotective Jack mixed with Jack not-giving-a-shit? ;)**

_Review Responses:_

**TenebrisSagittarius**: Hahaha, first reviewer man! Congratz and welcome back! :D Also, thankyou for the inspiration, it helped with this chapter ;) Here's a cookie! (::)

xXIchigoAngelXx: WELL THEN A COOKIE YOU SHALL HAVE! :D (::) Hahaha, don't feel bad, as long as the readers enjoy what I write, it doesn't really matter :) It probably could have worked too, and it would be interesting...maybe I could do like, an alternate demension thing or something? I dunno, I have to see ;) Thanks for the review! You know what? You can have another cookie cause I'm so nice! ;) (::)

storygirl99210: Hey! One of the people who have stuck with me since the beginning! Welcome back! :D I'm glad you liked this chapter! Here's a cookie and thanks for reviewing! (::)

MidnightWolf191: Hahahaha, I actually have a head-cannon that Tooth can be a real fangirl at times...;) I'm honoured you decided to check this out, considering you don't like drabble series...makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside! :D Thanks for the review! A cookie to you! (::)

Anonfangirl: Hahaha, glad you liked it! :D Welcome back btw! And thanks for the cookie from before! :D Don't worry, I SERIOUSLY like your idea! It's cute and has a sweet story to it; I'm really excited to write it! Hopefully I'll get the chance soon! :) Here's a cookie, and thanks for reviewing! (::)

JustPlainOldMe: HEY! :D:D:D *waves back* Welcome back! :D It's been too long! Oh, btw, thanks for your votes! :D You know, with your votes, (you can vote for two as well) The Fallen Fae and Memory Loss/Familiar Yet Foreign is equal? Gosh, so intense! ;) You might not be a girl? Hmmm...touche...I just took a lucky guess? Sorry if I offended you! Don't worry, you'd be the best guy/girl anyway! ;) Thanks for the sweet comments! Here's a bunch of cookies! (I have to go because my dad's going to kill me :P) (::)(::)(::)**(::)(::)(::)****(::)(::)(::)****(::)(::)(::)****(::)(::)(::)****(::)(::)(::)****(::)(::)(::)**

Well, that's it guys! See you next chapter!

Bye!

_CrystalxRose_  



	3. Bound Secrets

**Hello gorgeous readers!**

**Yes, I am late, and I sincerely apologise. I've been really busy and last week I went to visit my cousins and then on Sunday I went out...so I basically spent the whole weekend away from my computer. Also, its about this time just before the holidays where all of my assignments are due, so I might be a little late with getting these out. But wait: I might get the next drabble up later today! Hopefully...I'm working on it now! ;)**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
The results for my poll on which story should I write next...was a tie. Yes, adding JustPlainOldMe's guest vote, it ended up being a tie between 'A Fallen Fae' and 'Memory Loss/Familiar yet Foreign'...so I've created _ANOTHER POLE! _So, pretty please check that out and vote! Or leave your option in the reviews! Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians.**

* * *

**Bound Secrets: **

Yetis grunted an acknowledgement, their large and furry hands toying with whatever was held within them as the brunette spirit walked past them, her blazing green eyes sparkling with curiosity. Elves barely gave the Guardian a look as they all concentrated in tangling themselves in Christmas lights, stealing freshly baked goodies off plates, or finding some way to irritate the hard-working yetis.

Atheia was walking down the halls with wide, curious eyes as she watched the yetis go about their business at their worktables and sent amused looks towards the elves as they ran around causing mischief. She spared a glance behind her, smirking as she detected no signs of being followed. The yetis wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary, and would much rather work on their creations for the upcoming holiday than follow a seemingly innocent nature spirit.

And the elves were too stupid to even notice that the Guardian had walked past them.

With the acquired knowledge that she was 'alone,' so to speak, Atheia ducked sharply into another hallway. Pulling out a rectangular object from under her cloak, Atheia turned a couple more corners, remembering with ease the directions to the desired room. She eventually turned down the last corridor, looking up to large, grand and golden doors. Atheia smiled, twirling the hardcover between her hands. Looking over her shoulder one last time, she laid a hand on the large, brass door handle, tugged it down and pulled the large door open, slipping inside before closing it behind her.

Once inside, Atheia turned around, grinning in glee at the high and wide bookshelves that lined the massive room. Books, thick and thin, filled every shelf, and some even lay askew on the polished wooden floor, propped up against the shelves. A tall, winding staircase stood at the far end of the room, leading to another level of the room filled with even more bookcases. A ladder leaned against one of the many bookshelves at the far side of the room, discarded for however long the room had been abandoned. Finally, right near the doorway of the room stood a couch, a couple of beanbags and a slick, wooden desk, layered with a thin coating of dust.

Atheia sighed in relief, looking down to the hardcover gripped in her hands. 'A Study in Scarlet'had been a very enjoyable novel and the tales of Sherlock Holmes had caused her to spend the last few days locked up in her room, eagerly flipping the pages with delight. She fingered the pages with a smile, before huffing and leaping up into the air, hovering in front of one of the bookshelves. Skimming the titles with her emerald, sparking eyes, she brightened up when she recognised the name of the author of the book in her hand, before slipping the novel onto the bookshelf.

It had been a month since Atheia had found out about North's library. She and Jack were messing about in the meeting room; tripping elves, stealing cookies, tugging on Bunny's ears – the usual – when Bunny grumbled lowly under his breath:

"You'd think that there were books in the library on 'How to Tame Psycho Spirits'…"

"Library?" Atheia had piped up, swiping a shortbread biscuit from the plate of cookies. Her ears had pricked up at the word, even if her exterior hadn't. She still had her reputation to live for.

North laughed. "Yes. Huge library."

So then, after North's words, Atheia took the rest of the day off to investigate the North Pole for the so-called 'Library.' Ducking into hallways, skipping up floors, turning sharp corners – it was a long and painful process. However, on her third day of searching, Atheia had stumbled through the large, brass doors and was met with the gorgeous sight of the tall and grand room, filled to the brim with books of all sorts.

She had smiled with triumph for a few seconds, before she sunk down into one of the bean bags from exhaustion, slipping into her dreams.

Atheia hovered at one of the higher bookshelves, smirking at the memory. Skimming at the titles with her finger, she halted as the corner of her eyes caught sight of one of the books smuggled at the back, hidden by the rest. Curiously, she stuck her hand behind the other books, latching onto the stray one. Pulling it out, she twisted it to the front to look at the title.

'The Guardians of Childhood' stuck out in swirled, gold handwriting on the red velvet front cover. The pages of the book were tinged golden with age, thick with what laid within and grasped together with an old, fraying clasp. The young nature goddess tilted her head to the side in puzzlement, brushing off the thick layer of dust that rested on the front cover. Fumbling with the leather clasp on the side, she pulled the book open to the first page and read the first passage within:

_Up there in the sky. _

_Don't you see him? _

_No, not the moon. _

_The Man in the Moon. _

_He wasn't always a man. _

_Nor was he always on the moon. _

_He was once a child. _

_Like you. _

_Until a battle,_

a shooting star,

_and a lost balloon _

_sent him on a quest. _

_Meet the very first guardian of childhood. _

_MiM, the Man in the Moon._

Atheia, in even more puzzlement than before, flipped through a couple more pages, skimming the words that were scribbled in the cursive, handwritten ink. Pages upon pages told of the tales of Tsar, Tooth, North, Bunny, Sandy and even Pitch, describing bloody battles, lost lives, and intriguing tales of the six.

Atheia was so enticed with the stories within the book, that she didn't notice when the door of the library open, neither did she look up when they closed. Her eyes only widened in amazement as she read more of the passages that were held within the velvet-bound book, turning the pages with her growing curiosity. It was only when another object collided into her that she let go of the thick, old book in surprise, letting out a squeak of shock as it tumbled out of her hands and to the floor, resulting in a loud _bang _that echoed throughout the room.

She heard another cry of surprise, more masculine than her own. She looked up into striking, blue cerulean eyes, who stared back in shock. Atheia stared at Jack, his hands grasping a thick book that was opened at a page near the middle. She deciphered it as one of Stephan King's novels. The two young guardians just stared at each other in surprise, as if not expecting each other in their presents at the moment.

It just so happened that they didn't.

"What are **_you _**doing here?" Jack asked, more in astonishment that accusation.

"**_Me_**?" Atheia cried, gesturing to herself, before pointing a finger in his direction. "What are **_you _**doing here?"

Jack held up the novel, 'The Shining,' etched eerily into the front cover. The eyes on the cover seemed to glare at her, causing a little shiver to snake down Atheia's spine. She never did really like horror novels. "Reading, duh." He said.

The Nature Goddess rolled her eyes, floating down to the red, velvet-bound that laid open on the polished wooden floor. "Since when do you read?"

She grabbed the book, closing it and rubbing off a few stray specks of dust, before clasping it close to her chest, turning to look at her brother.

He stood a few meters away from her, staring at her curiously. The book in his hand was partly closed, a finger in between two of the pages near the middle disabling it to be fully so. The novel hung by his side, the creepy eyes on the spine winking in her direction from the light. Jack smirked smugly in her direction.

"Why would I tell you?"

Atheia pursed her lips at Jack's words and his refusal to answer her question. Instead of snapping out a snarky reply, she huffed, spun on her heel and walked out of the bookcase corridor, leaving a cackling Jack behind.

Ignoring Jack's laughter, she held the red velvet book closer to her as she opened the brass, library door and slid out. Maybe, just maybe, she could scrap out a few hours of her work to read a few more passages…

* * *

**NOTE: I haven't actually read any of the books mentioned in this drabble...including the Guardians of Childhood series *sobs* So, I apologise if I mess up anything!**

**I have this kind of head-cannon thing where North keeps a book filled with the legends and history of the Guardians and sometimes he writes new passages in it when something big happens.**

**But never mind about that! It's reviewing and responding time! (Wow that sounded really stupid...)**

**_Review Responses:_**

**storygirl99210: Heh heh. Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review! Here's another cookie! (::)**

**MidnightWolf191: Hahaha :D Glad you liked overprotective Jack! I honestly think he is so fun to write...hmmm, maybe I will write a shortish drabble on Atheia and Bunny? I have to see, because I've got another pairing for Atheia that someone recommended to me that I'm eager to write because it sounds really funny, so maybe I'll write one on yours? Uhggg, we're slipping into love triangles now, aren't we? *facepalm* At the same time though, I don't want to focus it too much on the lovey-dovey pairings...but we shall see. Thanks for the review! I'm happy you're enjoying this! :D Here's a cookie! (::)**

**xXIchigoAngelXx: Teehee! Don't worry, we can dance around in happiness together! *dances around* And I like you're idea too! I'm just going to have to write it down somewhere...*scribbles idea down* Don't worry, I'll give you credit! :D And thank's for a cookie! 3 I feel so loved! Here's a cookie back to you! :D (::) (Don't worry, I don't know how to make cake either :P)**

**Anonfangirl: Well, your ideas are GOOD! You should be appreciated for them! And I like your own for the drabble series too! It's awesome! :D And thanks for the sweet comments! You make me blush! :) THREE COOKIES? Oh thankyou! Here's three, freshly made ones back to you! :D (::)(::)(::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Oh my goodness! It took me a few seconds after I posted the last chapter to realise I didn't tell you about my idea for your idea (if that makes any sense.) You must feel so negected! Idiot Crystal! *slaps self in head* Sorry, I ABSOLUTELY love your idea (i think/hope I mentioned that already), I'm just planning it a little out because I don't want this to all chronologically be weird and out of whack...do you get what I mean? But I will be doing it soon! Because write now I'm writing the next drabble and it's going to be set before Lost History...so the Jamie one will be coming soon! YAY! *dances around* Thanks for all the super sweet comments! I always look forward to your review because they make me smile! :D I'm honoured that you like my story ideas as well, how funny it turned out to be that it was a tie...so up the new pole goes. :P Are you still keeping your vote for 'A Fallen Fae'? Oh, and with the ambrosia squares, it took me AGES to get the reference ;) I was just sitting at my computer like: O_O "What are ambrosia...OH!" Hahaha, :P Unfortunately, though, I've ran out of my stock of ambrosia, so here's some chocolate chip cookies instead! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Bubye! *waves***

**That's it guys! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon! Remember to favourite, follow and leave me a review please!**  
**Also, I only own what you don't recognize in the movie!**

**Ciao!**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	4. The Night's Dance

**Hey guys...not much to say here really...**

**_IMPORTANT_ NOTICE:  
If you don't know already, I've made another pole because two of my stories had tied. Please check that out and vote, I WILL be closing it next week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians.**

* * *

**The Night's Dance: **

It was a cool, early-spring night. Pale moonlight glinted off the cold, wet dew that grasped onto the blades of grass in the clearing. The lake stood peacefully, not a ripple disturbing its tranquil appearance as the glowing moonlight reflected off its surface. A light snowfall had started, causing little specks of snow to swirl through the wind that blew around. Melted snow piles stood near the bases of the trees, one of the few messages that winter was leaving, never to return to the village of Burgess until the next one swung around the corner.

The nearby village was barely awake; everyone was snuggled up in blankets and quilts, letting the peaceful sound of the quiet night lull them to sleep. A few stray lights we're visible through a few of the glass windows, but even those didn't disturb the peace, instead, sending out a warm, orange light that lit up the town. The moon's glow covered everything else, its peaceful beam of light sending a comforting reassurance to the townspeople, promising a calm and quiet night.

It was unfortunate that the ears of the villagers were deaf to the sound of The Nature Goddess, because the sounds of joy that erupted from her childish and happy form would bring a smile to any face.

Atheia, a ten year old nature goddess, ran around the forest in glee, her cries of joy falling on deaf's ears. She danced and swirled with the snowflakes, twirling with the wind and moving gracefully to an inaudible rhythm. She jumped and skipped along the ground, kicking up the dead leaves that matted the cold and wet floor and causing them to flutter around her and join her in dance. The whoops of joy the young spirit cried was joined by the whistles of the wind that twirled around Atheia and lifted her up in the air, causing more bubbles of laughter to erupt from the young goddess's lips.

It was the peaceful and beautiful nights that put Atheia in such a mood. Dark skies spotted with the faint dots of stars, lit up by the light of the moon. A peace that wasn't disrupted by shouts of anger or depressing sobs. The few hours of peace where you could hear the wind whisper in your ear, or the rustling of leaves or the lake lapping at the shore. A peace that was calm and tranquil.

It was the quiet times that Atheia enjoyed the most; the ones that put her in such a joyful mood. It was the quiet times like these that Atheia could just **_pretend. _**Pretend that she wasn't alone; pretend that people could see her. It was times like these where Atheia could act as if she had a friend to talk to and a family to return to. To pretend that she didn't cry herself to sleep because she was so lonely and confused; to believe that she knew why she was here and what she had to do.

It was the night that enabled her to pretend.

Atheia continued her dance with the wind, smiling joyfully as it whipped around her, picking up the leaves and stray snowflakes and swirling them around her form like graceful and elaborate back up dancers. The lake rippled with the breeze, causing the moon reflecting off the watery surface to wrinkle and blur.

A rustle of leaves pricked the attention of Atheia, who snapped her head in the direction of the noise, emerald eyes sparkling with worry. It was silent for a few more moments, the eerie quiet stretching out painfully slow. Atheia strained her ears before she heard it again, the faint rustling of leaves, coming from **_her _**forest; her home, where she was born. **_No one _**went there.

Alarmed, the nature goddess urged Wind to bring her down, the breeze doing so, albeit awkwardly. Atheia scrambled on the cold grass, brushing off dirt from her brown, baggy pants, before hurrying into the forest.

The trees cast eerie shadows on the forest floor, hiding both Atheia and whatever figure joined her in darkness. The nature goddess trudged deeper into the woods, the leaves crunching under her foot as her eyes darted to every corner of the forest. Her ears twitched as she picked up the sound again, the sound of rustling leaves, though coming more from her right. Atheia darted in the direction of the sound, leaping over fallen branches and ducking under low ones, following the sound of footsteps. She pounded across the ground, faster and faster, pushing branches aside and not noticing the ones that scratched at her arms or legs.

Suddenly, she pushed aside the last branch, stumbling once again into the peaceful and quiet clearing. Her breath wheezing out of her, Atheia glanced around in puzzlement at the tall trees, the deep-blue lake and the pale glow of the moon lighting up the field. There was no sign of anyone anywhere.

Atheia had turned to step back into the woods, when a voice pieced the empty silence.

"I see you're quite the runner, aren't you?"

Atheia whipped to her right, staring at the figure in the shadows. The voice she heard was unfamiliar; smooth and rich like the earth, but with a noticeable tinge of hidden disgust beneath it. Atheia strained her eyes to make out the figure, but she didn't have to as the form stepped out into the moonlight.

Black, rich hair tumbled down her shoulders in glorious waves. Deep brown eyes glowered with spitefulness, framing her dark skin. The only source of colour she wore was the green, stunning silk dress that seemed to mold with the forest floor. The woman was beautiful, but Atheia could tell that under that raw beauty was a spike of nastiness within her.

Atheia gaped, looking at the woman that seemed to register her existence. She looked down at herself and turned to look back behind her, but no one was there. Atheia turned back to the woman, who seemed to be scratching at her nails, impatient and bored.

"You can…you can **_see _**me?" Atheia whispered, loud enough to catch the woman's attention.

She turned back, glaring at Atheia. "Of **_course _**I can see you!" The woman huffed, mumbling to herself: "Why are new spirits so dull?"

The Nature Goddess was taken aback, her shock barely registering the woman's words. She shook her head, as if to rid herself of her confusion. "New…what?"

The woman gave a groan of annoyance, leaning against a nearby tree, huffing with boredom. "Spirit, immortal whatever you prefer, they all mean the same thing these days." The woman waved her hands around with the explanation in a seemingly bored manner, as if she had done this several times before.

Atheia, wrought with uncertainty, started to hesitantly back away into the forest. "Umm, ma'am…miss, **_whoever _**you are, I think you've got the wrong person."

The woman rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the tree and stalking forward to Atheia. "First off," She muttered lowly under her breath menacingly. "The name's Mother Nature; get used to it, you'll be hearing it around a lot."

Atheia, after a small hesitation, nodded as she felt the name unwillingly imprint itself in her mind. Mother Nature then took a step back from the Nature Goddess, allowing a more comfortable distance between the two. She dusted off her hands, but still held a scowl across her otherwise elegant features.

"Second," she continued, sending a sharp look towards Atheia. "I never make mistakes, and neither does Manny. Are you telling me you haven't you noticed **_anything _**about yourself that's 'out of the ordinary' this past decade? Strange powers? A non-aging body? The fact that people can walk through you without a second thought?"

The Nature Goddess flinched at the memory of being walked through, and shuddered at the reminded feeling of being hollow and empty during the process. Everything seemed to tie in with Mother Nature's words, but even then, Atheia could feel the confusion that welled up in her stomach start to twist her insides.

Mother Nature seemed to take Atheia's silence as a positive answer. "Exactly, you're an immortal goddess, one created by Manny."

There was that name again: Manny. Who was he? What did he have to do with all of this? Why did his name feel so familiar, yet completely foreign at the same time?

"Who…" Atheia asked hesitantly, dropping her head to avoid eye contact with the woman. "Who's 'Manny'?"

"Oh my moon," Mother Nature growled angrily, causing Atheia's eyes to widen at the sight. "Him!" She cried, throwing a hand to the moon's direction. "The great old MIM, the man on the moon!"

"There's a **_man _**on the **_moon_**?" Atheia cried in disbelief.

"Yes!" Mother Nature cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Who else but him would have given you these powers?"

"**_He _**did this to me?" Atheia whispered, looking down at herself.

"Of course!" She cried. "He's the one that created you! You, The Goddess of Nature, although hell knows why he would create another nature spirit." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Atheia instantly knew she should be grateful, but a question prodded her curiosity. She even dismissed Mother Nature's whispered words as she quietly murmured: "Is he the reason why no one can see me? Is he the reason why I'm alone?"

"Who else?" Mother Nature's words rang in Atheia's ears, causing the Nature Goddess to look up in shock.

Mother Nature stood there, authority written all over her face as she stared down Atheia. The Nature Goddess felt a wave crash down on her emotions and she realized instantly that all of Mother Nature's words were true. She wasn't ordinary; she was a spirit, an immortal goddess with unexplainable powers. But she was also alone, with no one to talk to or laugh with. She wasn't ordinary, but right now she wanted to be. She didn't want amazing abilities if it meant that she wouldn't be able to hold another person in her arms.

"I must now bid you farewell," Mother Nature said, whipping out a hat from behind her back and placing it on her head, hiding her features. "My duty is done."

Atheia's eyes widened in alarm and she took a step forward. "No no, you can't leave, you have to help me!"

Mother Nature's eyes flashed with anger from underneath the hat. "I don't meddle with new spirits."

With that, she twisted on her heel and disappeared down the path that led down to the nearby village. The shadows swallowed her up as she disappeared from sight.

Atheia was rigid with shock as she watched Mother Nature's figure disappear. She shivered as she realized she was once again alone. The snow had stopped falling, as had the wind stopped whistling. The forest was quiet and eerie.

She turned to the lake that stood a few metres away, walking to the edge. She looked down at it, the moonlight reflected off its surface lighting up her face. She could see herself clearly: a mess of chocolate brown hair rooted with mud, dirt-scrubbed cheeks and dull, green eyes. Atheia stared at her reflection, frowning at the moonlight that tinted her skin. Words from the conversation earlier burned at her mind:

_"Is he the reason why no one can see me? Is he the reason why I'm alone?"  
"Who else?"_

With a cry, Atheia brought her fist down on the surface of the water, sending ripples across the lake that disrupted her moonlit reflection. As another sob escaped her lips, Atheia curled into a ball, hiding her face away in her cloak as her sobs broke the silence of the night.

The peaceful and quiet night enabled Atheia to pretend. With the star-filled sky and the pale glow of the moon, Atheia could feel happy and at peace, where she could imagine that she had a home, family, friends; where she had someone that loved her.

Now, Atheia realised she had nothing.

Not even the ability to pretend.

* * *

**Just to clarify, I'm not really that happy with this...I feel as if it's too rushed and messy and unrealistic and overall bleeh. :(  
But, let's hear your opinions! Was it absolutely horrible? Or did you actually like it? Let me know in the reviews!**

**_Review Responses:_**

**storygirl99210: Thanks for the sweet comments as always! And you're welcome! Here's another cookie! (::)**

**xXIchigoAngelXx: Hehe, who doesn't like a Jack who reads? ;) Okay, trading cookies it is! :D I'll give you five too because you gave me a cake! *blush* I feel so loved! Cookies for you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Thanks for understanding too :) And don't write fanfictions if you know it's going to take up too much of your time...fanfiction can be dangerous O_O But fun too! :D Thanks for the review! I enjoy them very much! :)**

**Anonfangirl: Hahaha, glad you liked the book idea! I love books too so I was just like: "Hey, why don't I write a drabble on that?" So, that's how that drabble was born ;) Do you have a favourite book series? Just curious ;) Thanks for the sweet comments! :D Here's a cookie for you! (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Yeah, I love drabble series! :) You get to see the inside of a character the way it wasn't properly suggested in a movie or book, and it's really cool to see that character like that :) I'm glad you understand where I'm going with this too :) You're keeping your vote for Fallen Fae? Coolzies! :D I'm sorry about the reference too...I was slow that day...school had ripped my brain in half :( I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *stares up at you with puppy-dog eyes* Hehe, and thankyou for the cake :) I kinda do feel like I favourite you a little *sheepish laugh* We'll just secretly switch cookies...the other reviewers don't have to know ;) Thanks for the sweet comments...I just hope I did a good enough job with this chapter. I felt like I just couldn't get it right...that's why it took a while to upload :( Even now I don't feel 100% happy about it :( But anyway! Thankyou again for the sweet comments, and the cake! Even though last time you burnt down your house, this time it was pretty good! ;) Cookies for you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)**

**Winged Werewolf of the Night: Don't worry, I've got something quite similar set in mind ;) Heh heh heh...;P Thanks for the review! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**That's it from me guys, please remember to vote for my next story and review!**  
**(I only own what I own!)**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	5. Confessions

**YAY! :D I updated! :D**

**Hey guys! *waves* Sorry I've been gone for a bit, I lost some inspiration before but I got it back today! :D And feel lucky! I'm suppose to be going to a sleepover tonight and I haven't done anything! So...yay for me :P Oh! And btw, the results for the vote is...A Fallen Fae! Yup, so that'd gonna be my next story. :) This one might be slower at udating because I'm working on the new one, but I know how much you would hate that so I'm going to try my best at updating them both equally :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians.**

* * *

**Confessions:**

Jack stared blankly at the teenage boy, his cerulean blue eyes unblinking. Jamie, in return to the spirit's gaze, twisted his hands in his lap nervously, daring every so often to spare one or two glances up to the Guardian of Fun. Jack didn't seem to notice this and continued to stare on in disbelief and shock, causing Jamie to wring out his hands again.

"So…are you mad?" Jamie asked, averting his eyes back to his lap.

Jack blinked in response, not seeming to notice the teenager's question.

"Jack?" Jamie asked again, looking back up into his best friend's eyes. "Jack?" He repeated, waving a hand in front of the guardian's face.

Jack shook his head, blinking his blank look away. He glanced towards Jamie, noticing the faint dusting of a blush across his cheeks. "Errr…what was the question?"

"Are you mad?" Jamie asked again, not showing a hint of annoyance in his tone but instead genuine curiosity and slight nervousness.

He looked desperately up at the winter spirit, who in response, sighed awkwardly and rubbed a hand behind his neck. The Guardian of Fun looked to Jamie, whose chocolate eyes held within them the pleading question. Jack pursed his lips together, before sighing again and falling back into the mounds of blankets resting on Jamie's bed.

It was not long after midday in the town of Burgess, though the heat of the sun didn't affect the light winter snowfall that Jack had conjured up not too long ago. A mild breeze blew through the town, causing the people walking in the streets to snuggle deeper into their coats and bury their hands deeper into their pockets.

The town had barely changed over the ten years since Pitch's attack on the city. A few buildings had gone up and some were shut down; people came and went and many children grew up, only to be replaced by another generation of believers.

Jack and Atheia had decided to take a visit to Jamie, their favourite believer, but Atheia had mentioned awkwardly to the teenage brunette that she would have to duck over to Asia for a bit before being able to fully spend time with him. Overall, that had left Jack and Jamie alone in his room, where Jamie decided it was the best time to bring up the uncomfortable subject to the three hundred and ten year old winter spirit.

After a moment of silence, Jack sighed again and tilted his head up to look at the blushing brunette that sat awkwardly next to him on the edge of the bed. "I'm not mad…" He said, and it was the truth, but his voice hinted at the unspoken ending of his sentence.

"But…?" Jamie asked, noticing the hint as he turned on the bed to angle his body towards the winter spirit.

Jack grunted as he rearranged his body on the bed, tucking his hands under his head. "I dunno," He said, squirming on the bed and letting out another sigh. "It feels…strange?"

"Strange?" Jamie asked, tilting his head. "Strange how?"

Jack shrugged, averting his eyes to the ceiling. "I've never actually had to worry about Rose-err…**_Atheia_** having any crushes or anything like that…well, as far as what I remember…"

An image of Atheia and Bunny sprawled on the ground of the Warren floated in his mind, but Jack quickly pushed it from his thoughts, suppressing a shiver.

"It just feels…**_weird_**…" Jack continued, waving his hands in the air above him. "I just have this urge to protect her…I'm not saying you're a bad guy," Jack quickly clarified, looking at the brunette boy reassuringly. "But I just can't help getting weird over the fact that you like her…it was a bit of a shock, I must admit."

Jamie chuckled at that one, leaning back on his hands as he stared towards the corner of his room absentmindedly.

Another sigh sounded from Jack. "But…" He continued, causing Jamie to turn and look at him. A smirk was present on the winter spirit's face. "If you **_do _**want to win my sister's heart, you're gonna need a few pointers…"

* * *

The long trip back to Burgess from Asia was exhausting, and Atheia could already feel her muscles ache from the continuous work she had done not only today, but the other days before that. It would no doubt be after dark in Burgess, and Atheia could feel the guilt twist at her insides. It was now the seventh consecutive day she blew off with Jamie, and the fact that she knew how eager he was to spend time with her only made her more guilty. Sighing, she flew through the cold winds, ignoring her sore muscles and tired limbs. She suppressed a yawn as she flew through the neighbouring towns of Burgess. Maybe she could ask Jamie if she could crash in his room, it was either that or Jack carrying her to North's; she had a feeling she would be need a good night's sleep after her recent work.

Noticing the familiar streets of Burgess, Atheia smiled gratefully as she navigated her way through the town to the brunette's house. When she arrived, she noticed the window was slightly ajar, yet the room showed to be dark. Her heart thudding in her chest worriedly, Atheia floated up to the window, lightly pushing it open. The creaking of the hinges echoed in the quiet room as Atheia's eyes darted around. Eyes landing on the bed, the Nature goddess smiled in relief as she noticed Jack and Jamie passed out on the bed, their breathing soft and even. Jamie clung to the blankets, burying his head into them while Jack slept on the edge, his hand dangling over the side.

Atheia crept through the room, afraid that the wind would disturb the boys if she attempted to float. A board creaked under her weight, causing Atheia to cringe, but she noticed thankfully that the noise hadn't disturbed the two boys. She bent down to Jamie, smiling softly at the boy as she brushed his hair aside and planted a kiss on his forehead. She stood up, moving her hand away from the brunette's forehead before she realised his hand had snaked up around her wrist and had curled her hand down towards his chest. Atheia stumbled in shock as Jamie hugged her hand to his chest, mumbling words under his breath that she couldn't decipher.

She noticed the grip was stronger that she expected as she attempted to tug her hand away in vain. Jamie hugged her hand closer, causing Atheia to purse her lips in thought. She looked around the room, but couldn't see anything that would help her. Blowing a lock of hair away from her face, the Nature Goddess bent down to the boy.

"Jamie you have to let go," She whispered, attempting another tug of her hand, but again, in vain. "There's nowhere I can sleep."

Jamie squirmed, his face scrunched up in annoyance as he kicked out at the winter spirit on his bed, causing him to tumble over the edge of the bed. Atheia's eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth with her other hand as a groan of protest sounded from the winter spirit. She heard Jack shift around on the new surface, before he sighed and seemed to mould into the cool floor surface. The quiet and even sounds of his breathing caused Atheia to realise that he had fallen back asleep.

"Sleep there…" Jamie mumbled almost too quietly as Atheia stared back at him.

His arms curled around her hand and her forearm, and his face was buried in her hand. Her eyes flickered to Jack's sleeping form on the floor and Jamie, before her eyes softened and she smiled. She climbed over Jamie with difficulty, twisting her body in attempts to not wake the boy fully, before collapsing on the other side of the bed where Jack once was. She spared a glance towards the winter spirit, smirking at his sleeping expression and suppressing a laugh. Sighing, she rearranged herself on the mattress and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before her exhaustion overcame her and she drifted off to sleep, Jamie still clutching her arm to him long after her breathing settled.

* * *

**Awwwwww! :D Such cuties!**  
**Thanks to JustPlainOldMe and Winged Werewolf of the Night for the ideas! I kinda just combined them together because they were pretty similar :)**

**_Review Responses:_**

**DakotaxJackieGirl/Anonfangirl: *GASP!* It's YOOOU! :D *happy dance* Hahahaha ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter, I wasn't too happy with it myself, but I guess everyone's opinion's are different :) You like PJ? :D I love Percy Jackson! Please tell me you root for Percabeth? (Who doesn't? ;)) And that's for the ambrosia squares! :D Here are some for you! l::l l::l l::l l::l l::l Plus a cookie because of tradition ;) (::) Thanks for reviewing!**

**storygirl99210: Hehehe, thanks for the review! :) Here's another cookie! (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: *snaps fingers* THAT'S it! Thankyou! It was abrupt! Uhhhgg, I knew it irked me but I couldn't figure out way...that's probably why it had a little more mistakes than usual because I was trying to find out what really irked me about it. I guess I was a little harsh on it than most would be...but I'm a little bit of a perfectionist when it comes to certain stuff I do...and that definitely includes my writing. So, when I'm not that happy with something I write, I always get that horrible feeling like dread in my stomach and it makes me annoyed :( But I'm happy with this one! So that's all good :D Hahahaha, it's okay. I'm not good with puppy dog eyes anyway :P And I did have school when I wrote that yes, but I'm out now :) We have our winter holidays now, so we get out late and come back early :/ Sucks, but we get longer Christmas holidays, so that's a bonus! :D And thanks for so much stuff! :D Here's some ambrosia squares and cookies because I can't make a cake: (::)l::l(::)l::l(::)l::l(::)l::l(::)l::l(::)l::l Hahaha, my godly parent would probably be Athena too...or Posidon...I love the water :D And hell yeah! Of course I know Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons! I love that crossover! :D Thanks for the complements! :D Another cookie to you! (::)**

**MidnightWolf191: Thanks for your honesty :) It helps me become a better writer :) Here's a cookie for your review, I really appreciate it (::)**

**xXIchigoAngelXx: Hahaha, yes, a Jack who reads is very attractive ;) And the cake was fine ;) Also, thanks for your honesty for last chapter, I like to know if my readers like it or not...to be honest i wasn't quite happy with it either :/ I kinda saw Mother Nature in this story to be the older, mature Nature spirit, and her idea of another spirit sharing her job with her would be insulting, which would be why she was a bit harsh to her at the first meeting...but, it's just my thoughts :) And I do? *looks back* Ohhhh...*blushes* Hahahaha, I didn't even realise :P Thanks for pointing it out to me XD Here are your cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Winged Werewolf of the Night: Thanks for your review and honesty! :) It helps me become a better writer :) Here's a cookie for you! (::)**

**Well, that's it for me guys :) If I get time I might even start on A Fallen Fae :)**

**See ya! :D**  
**_CrystalXRose_**


	6. The Struggles of an Artist

**Hey guys! You shall thank the spare time I had on my hands! :) Here's another chapter update for YOOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

**The Struggles of an Artist:**

The sun setting was a beautiful sight for Rose, so much so that not even the cold could keep her away from the sight.

It was abnormally cold for a late-autumn evening, as shown by the odd snowflake or two that would flutter down onto the clearing. The wind blew through the trees, whistling through the leaves that still remained on them. Most of the branches had been stripped of their leaves and now they decorated the ground in a blanket of gorgeous reds and oranges. The lake was calm as usual, hardly disturbed by the wind. Its waters had not completely frozen oven yet, but they were still frigid to the touch. Pink and yellow light poked through the forest trees and decorated the floor of the clearing, bathing the sight in the warm colours of the evening before they disappeared into the darkness of night.

Rose, at fifteen years of age, sat on the leaf-covered floor, her back propped up against one of the bordering trees of the neighbouring forest. Her dark, chocolate brown hair had been thickly braided and pulled over her shoulder, leaving her neck vulnerable to the chilly winds. She shivered from the cold, rubbing a hand over her neck and huddling closer to herself, tightening the thick wool blanket over her shoulders.

Her art book, which was just strips of uneven parchment wrapped up in thick wire, laid in her lap. Her current page had been splashed with an assortment of the evening colours, brightening up the page with the sunset scene in front of her. The bordering trees of the woods were painted along with the sunset, paired with the multi-coloured leaves on the forest floor. The lake had even been added into the painting, the blue water edged with white standing out against the main red, pink and yellow colours on the parchment.

Rose chewed on the end of her paint brush in thought, staring at the artwork in front of her. She grimaced in annoyance at the irking feeling she had in her chest and staring at the artwork only made it feel worse. She reminded herself that Jack would have told her it was beautiful, but the sudden thought of her deceased brother sent a pang of hurt through her.

She could still remember the sensation of joy she felt when he presented it to her on her seventh birthday. He was bashful about it, saying he tried to replicate the one she wanted as best as he could, but she only waved him off and replied with several kisses on the cheek in gratitude. Since then, the art book had been decorated with several paintings, drawings and sketches, with an equal amount of ones ripped out from frustration.

Jack would have always been around to help her out with her artwork by mumbling a suggestion to her or offering an idea of inspiration. She would always find his presence reassuring. Even if he was only staring over her shoulder or sitting off to the side, she would always find herself full of inspiration when he was around.

Now, she was stuck.

Her art book hadn't been touched for over six years since her brother's passing. She still had yet to figure out why she had the urge to paint today even, out of all days. Rose twirled the paintbrush between her fingers, staring down at the painting in thought. She could tell that something was missing; the scene didn't look right to her.

She was barely aware of the voice that rang throughout her mind as she stared down at the painting grasped between her hands.

_"What about snow?"_

Images flew through Rose's mind, of Jack and her throwing snowballs at each other, sledding down hills and sitting side by side in the snow with mugs of hot chocolate warming their hands. Rose saw a warm fire, Christmas decorations, snow angels and snowflakes twirling around in the wind as Jack and her stuck out their tongues to catch them, muffling giggles to each other.

Rose blinked in shock as the images dissipated. She rubbed at her ears and looked around, but the voice and its source was nowhere to be seen. She glanced back to the painting in her lap, tilting her head to the side in thought as her chocolate-brown eyes examined the scene. She pursed her lips together, glancing between the white paint at her hip and the painting in her lap. Dipping the paintbrush into the white, Rose carefully plotted white spots onto the image, lightly smudging them into the scene to make them look more natural. With each dot, the irking feeling in her stomach slowly disappeared, causing a smile to grace the teenager's face.

When she was done, she sat back against the tree, holding the artwork up in front of her. The light from the sun reflected onto the parchment, lighting up the snowflakes on the painting and making them glimmer. Rose grinned in delight at the painting, pushing her fringe out of her eyes to examine it more.

Another gust of wind blew, causing Rose to shiver again and hug her blanket closer around her. She stood up, bending over to pack her brushes and paint away into her knapsack. She slung the knapsack onto her shoulder and bent down to pick up her art book that laid on the floor. Holding the shawl-like blanket around her shoulders with one hand and her art book in the other, Rose looked out to the lake that held her painful memories. She sent out a smile to the waters, as if they were the figure of her brother while another cold blast of wind blew through the trees.

She squinted to the waters again as the wind calmed down, tilting her head to the side. It was as if a shimmer of an outline stood in front of the lake, but as she took a step towards it, the outline disappeared. Puzzled, Rose shook her head, turning around to the path that led to the village. She spared one last glance behind her to the lake, before disappearing down the path to the village.

If she had believed, she would have seen the winter spirit watch her paint in curiosity. She would have seen him hang from the trees to watch her colour the parchment with paints and she would have seen his expression light up in amazement at her work. She would have seen him laugh with joy when she listened to his suggestion, and she would have seen the belief in his eyes when she looked straight at him.

She would have also seen his face fall miserably when she walked right past him.

* * *

**Yeah...this was a bit depressing...poor Jack :(  
I decided to mix it up a bit with Human!Atheia (who is Rose during her human years) and Jack...did you like it?**

**_Review Responses:_**

**MidnightWolf191: Hahahaha, yes, you have confused me...what are you talking about? ;) I hope you enjoyed those Mountain Dews! Also, I think you have also given me an idea for a drabble XD Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**DakotaxJackieGirl: Hahahaha XD Yes! It is Jathiea! Don't worry, we can plan a mass murder together on Rick Riodian, that little troll ;) I don't want to make you feel bad about your writing though *blushes* I'm not THAT good! Hahahaha...Big Four ship...hmmmm...that's actually really hard...I actually like Jack with everyone XD But, at the same time I don't really ship Hiccup and Rapunzel. Thanks for the complements! :) Here's a cookie! (::)**

**storygirl99210: Hehe, thanks! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Awwww yeah! :D Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Yes...young love is quite sweet ;) I might actually make that a two-part arc thannks to your idea! ;) Jamie shall be sorry he skipped that gym class a while back...;) Thanks for the complements :) I just got to fix up my sucky grammar skills :P Hahaha! Yay, we can be rivalling siblings! :P I absolutely adore The Big Four art, some that I've seen is amazing :) And I would love the names of the fanfics if it's not too much trouble :) I actually like Jack shipped with everyone XD I really can't make up my mind...but I don't really like HiccupxRapunzel...:P And you're right! When I last updated it was exactly one month from my first *chuckles* I didn'tt even notice :) Thanks for letting me notice! :) Here's some celebratory ambrosia squares! l::l::l::l::l::l::l::l::l Thanks for the ambrosia squares, cookies and cake! :) Here's some tradtional cookies for you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Winged Werewolf of the Night: Yeah! I did! Did you like it? I hope you did! Here's a cookie! (::) Thanks for your review! :)**

**That's it for me guys :) See you in the next update!**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	7. In the Early Days

**Hello everyone! :) I am TERRIBLY sorry for my...what is it? Like, ONE MONTH absence :( I'd like to say that I was working on A Fallen Fae...but...I wasn't :( The truth is I was so overwhelmed with everything because, first I had writer's block during the last week of my holidays, then I was bombarded with work and study from school, THEN I was trying to make the first chapter of Fallen Fae, but I couldn't get anyone to check it for me, and at the same time, my friend and I are working on a story partnership for a mutual story idea so I had to work on that :( So, in the end I decided to take a break from fanfiction for a while. I'm SO SORRY for keeping you waiting for a while!**

**BUT, anyway, now that's out of the way, I need a favor from you guys! I need someone to quickly read the first chapter I had for Fallen Fae. It's not official right now, but I need another person's perspective on it. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I need someone to read it. I'll send it to the first person who reviews saying they want to read it, but I need a CRITICAL RESPONSE. Don't just review just so you can read it.  
**

**Okay...I've said my piece. :) This one is based after the night Atheia was born...let's see what happens when she tries out her first attempts at flying ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**In the Early Days:**

Atheia pursed her lips together in worry, her hands gripping the branch underneath her tightly. Hugging the branch closer to her chest and tightening her legs around it, Atheia peered over the edge in anxiety. Her heart constricted in her chest as she glanced at the forest floor that was at least a four of storeys away from her. She tensed as the branch swayed a bit from the wind, as if urging her to jump.

"Oh my moon…" she whispered to herself, clenching her eyes shut as the wind swirled around her, causing the branch underneath her to creak loudly.

It was a warm, early summer's morning in Burgess; the first morning Atheia had experienced as an immortal. She had spent the early hours of the day in the clearing near the lake's edge, watching the morning sunrise. Something in the back of her mind told her she had seen something similar to the beautiful scene in front of her, but Atheia didn't dwell on it too much, deciding to instead sit back and enjoy the sun's warmth. She had then spent the next few hours of morning dusting up the forest and cleansing it of its dark and eerie vibe, regrowing the luscious grass and sprouting summer flowers around the bases of the new grown trees. It had been fun experimenting with her powers and experiencing the swirling power and the emotion of joy when the plants spouted and bloomed under the green, sparkling light. The staff Atheia carried around with her also picked at her curiosity; with its swirling colours and balls of energy contained within it, Atheia's eyes always lit up in amazement whenever she used it.

Now, as Atheia death-gripped a creaking, tree branch four storeys in the air, she had to admit this was probably the stupidest idea she had ever had in the span of her fourteen hours of living.

The wind whipped around her reassuringly, as if promising to catch her if she fell. Atheia, however, wasn't so sure of this, but reluctantly loosened her grip slightly on the tree enough to re-adjust her grasp on the bark. Her hands ached from gripping the uneven wood, and enough of the bark already clung to her clothes. Atheia's staff was clutched in her right hand, forever pulsing its comforting green light. The wind settled slightly, reducing the creaking of the branch immensely. Atheia spared another glance over the edge of the branch, making a low noise of protest at the back of her throat at the reminded height of where she was.

Atheia sucked in a breath, before closing her eyes and exhaling calmly. With each steady breath, the young nature goddess slowly loosened her arms and un-hooked them from around the tree. With her eyes still shut, she steadily stood up from the branch, delicately balancing on the wood. She took slow and graceful steps along the length of the branch with each exhale of breath, attempting to calm her racing heart.

"I can do this…" She whispered to herself, ignoring the creaking branch under her weight. "I can do this…"

The branch bent slightly as she walked further to the edge, causing Atheia's whole body to tense up. The wind lightly swirled around her in worry, whispering soothing and reassuring words into the nature goddess's ear, allowing her to calm down slightly.

Atheia's light weight allowed her to walk to the edge of the branch, away from lingering twigs or leaves that could have injured her. A small glance over the branch caused Atheia's eyes to widen in fear. She looked up to the sky, where the moon's pale form was still visible in the morning sky.

"Please catch me…" Atheia whispered to both the moon and the wind, before taking the last step off the branch to the ground below.

The ground was rushing closer to Atheia much faster than she would like. A scream strangled itself from her throat while the rushing wind around her choked the air from her lungs. She clutched her pulsing staff to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut as the ground advanced closer. Her heart leaped from her chest as she was thrown up in the air, surfing on the wind as it struggled to keep her up. Atheia spun in the air, soon losing everything in sight into a green, swirled blur.

The wind lost hold on her again, and Atheia tumbled to the ground, landing with a grunt in the middle of the forest. She stayed motionless for a few moments, before letting out a groan as she struggled to push herself up. She sat up, hunched into a sitting position. She hissed as her head started to throb and she held up her hand against it to cradle her aching temple. From a light prodding, she could already tell that a bruise was forming.

Feeling an absence in her hand, Atheia looked up, her emerald eyes swimming with pain as she spotted her staff laying a couple metres away. She pushed herself off the ground despite the sore protesting of her aching limbs. She limped to the staff, one hand covering her side and the other cradling her head. She knelt down to the staff, groaning as the action thrived up the bruises at her side. She gripped the wooden object, admiring the glow that emitted from it at the action, before bringing her eyes back up to the forest floor.

She froze suddenly, ignoring the pains that made her muscles ache, and stared, green eyes sparkling with curiosity, at the little animal in front of her:

It was a small, baby porcupine.

It stared at Atheia with brown, curious eyes, tilting its head slightly to the left as it examined her. It didn't seem to associate her as a threat, as its quilts were flattened against its body. It took a small step towards her, its little button nose twitching as it sniffed at her.

Atheia's eyes widened at the sight, hesitantly holding out her hand to the little animal. It sniffed her fingertips, before brushing it's forehead along her hand and up her arm like a cat would. Atheia's mouth slightly dropped as she cooed in awe, scratching under the chin of the baby animal, carefully avoiding the quills.

Ignoring the pains in her sides, she slowly staggered into a crouch, holding her arms out for the porcupine. It jumped into her arms, curling into a small ball in the crook of her arm, hiding its face between its arms. Atheia smiled, cooing as she cuddled the animal close to her chest and stood up.

"I'm gonna name you George."

"OMG! IT'S **_ADORABLE_**!" Atheia squealed, leaping up into the air and flying towards the open doors of the meeting room.

Jack, North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny looked to Atheia as she crouched at the doors of the meeting room at the North Pole, all with dumbstruck expressions. Jack was just about to add something to the meeting discussion they were having before Atheia made her outburst, and he still hadn't moved his hand from the air since. He stared at his sister in confusion, cerulean eyes wide with shock. Atheia repeatedly leapt into the air, rotating around the object of her interest, before floating back to the ground, occasionally repeating the said actions every couple of seconds all while cooing at the object.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, not including Atheia's squeals of joy, North cleared his throat, hesitantly pushing himself out of his seat and taking a couple of tentative steps towards the Goddess of Nature. "Atheia…" he said, awkwardly venturing closer to her. "…are you alright?"

The other Guardians sat in their seats, watching in curiosity as North walked closer and closer to Atheia. When he was a couple of steps away, Atheia shrieked in fear and shock, causing North to stumble backwards a couple of steps.

"You **_scared _**it!" she cried, whipping around angrily to glare at North, before leaping into the air and flying after 'it'.

North stood dumbfounded, turning around to everyone else. Jack shrugged at the perplexed look he gave them all. Before he could say anything, a yeti rushed into the room, waving his white, fur-covered arms around wildly.

"V'at? V'at?! V'at is it?" North cried, turning back around to face the yabbering helper.

A couple of murmured grunts from the yeti were heard.

"V'at?" North bellowed, his face morphing into one of confusion. "A porcupine?"

More yabbering from the yeti, louder this time.

"In the **_north pole_**?! How did this happen?"

The yeti shrugged nonchalantly.

North sighed, mumbling a dismissal under his breath as he rubbed his fingers against his temples. "It seems," he said, turning around once again to face the Guardians. "We have a porcupine loose in the North Pole."

"A porcupine?" Bunny said, sitting up, his face contorted into a look of confusion. "How the hell did a porcupine get here?"

"I don't know. It is a possibility though that the elves could have-"

"I'M GONNA NAME YOU GEORGE!"

Everyone turned towards the sound of the noise emitting from the open doors of the meeting room, where Atheia was walking through them, a porcupine cradled in her arms. She looked up to everyone, a grin stretching along her lips.

"Hi guys," she said joyfully, before dashing into another room, taking the porcupine with her.

"Wow…" Jack said, gaining the attention of the others.

"What?" Tooth asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Out of all the animals…she likes porcupines? I mean, what about butterflies or kittens or puppies? Isn't that what normal girls like?"

"Mate…since when was your sister normal?"

Jack seemed to contemplate over this, before nodding towards Bunny and leaning back in his seat. "Touché, Kangaroo…touché…."

"Hey, I'm a Bunny!"

"Whatever, **_mate_**. Just be grateful my sister isn't death-cuddling you."

Bunny was about to retort, but after registering Jack's words, he decided against it, instead, leaning back in his seat. "Alright mate, you win this round."

Jack only replied with a victorious, smug grin.

* * *

**Thank you MightnightWolf191 for that spark of inspiration you gave me for this chapter ;)**

**Right now, I'm working on the next drabble, so that will be up either later today or tomorrow :D Please also remember I need a critical POV for the (unoffical, atm) prologue of Fallen Fae. :)**

**_Review Responses:_**

**DakotaxJackieGirl: Awwww! :) Thanks for the sweet comments :) Here's some cookies and ambrosia squares for you! (::)l::l(::)l::l(::)l::l(::)l::l(::)l::l**

**storygirl99210: Thanks for the comments and for reviewing :) Here's a cookie to you! (::)**

**MidnightWolf191: Yeah you did! :D Did you like it? ;) You dog sounds hilarious btw ;) My theory why she just couldn't see Jack because she believed in Jack Overland (as in, she believed he was still with her), but she didn't believe in Jack Frost, which makes the small difference, because Jack Overland is only a small part of Jack Frost :( Errr! Tears of sadness! :'( But thank you for the long and sweet review! :) Cookie for you! :D (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Thanks for the critical comments, they're something I love reading because it makes me a better writer :D I'm really glad you liked it :) Hehe, I'll get to work on the second part of Confessions ;) Maybe I could make it a whole dialogue thing...I've been meaning to challenge myself with one of those ;) Because I love describing this it might be a bit difficult *shrugs* but I guess that's the point of a challenge, isn't it? ;) Thanks for the stories too! I haven't read them yet because I've been a bit busy, but I'll probably read them later tonight if I have some spare time! :D And thanks for the cake too! Here's some cookies for you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Thanks for your awesome review! :D**

**xXIchigoAngelXx: Thanks for your review! Hehe, so Jatheia sibling drabbles are the ones you like? Well...;) I won't say anything...but the next one just might hold a little *cough cough a lot cough cough* of it ;) I probably will make a few more Human!Atheia drabbles toom maybe Human!Atheia and Human!Jack ones too :) I have a love/hate relationship with bittersweet chapters too, so don't worry ;) Thanks for the cookies too! Here's some freshly-baked ones for you too! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**That's it guys :) Remember to favourite, follow and review! And, also, I only own what I own :)**

**Bye! **

_**CrystalxRose**_


	8. Thoughts from the Past

**Hey everyone! *waves* Just as I promised, here's today's drabble! :D  
*Side Note*: This takes place a few months after the epilogue of Lost History.  
*WARNING!*: Jack is a little OOC in this chapter, so be warned for some angst!  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians.**

* * *

**Thoughts from the Past:**

Jack had been quiet recently…and **_everyone _**had noticed it.

Normally, this would be something brushed off by the other Guardians, but the fact that **_the _**Jack Frost was **_quiet _**was unnerving for everyone.

It all started during one of the late spring meetings for all of the six Guardians. North was conducting the whole ordeal, persistent about informing everyone of the latest news even though no one was really paying attention.

Tooth was mumbling to her mini fairies, occasionally letting out a small giggle when one of them squeaked out something funny. Bunny was painting some designs on some plain eggs he had whipped out of nowhere, adding them to the mountain of others he had already painted. Sandy was floating a few centimetres off the ground, snoozing happily near the fire. He occasionally twitched, shaking off a bit of sand from his form.

Atheia was leaning against Bunny on the couch, using his arm as a back rest as she tapped her staff along the ground, watching flowers spout from the polished, wooden floor. Occasionally, she would knock a couple of the egglings down from the neat tower that Bunny had made, giggling when he would grumble and jab at her side in annoyance.

Atheia looked up from her garden of blossoms on the floor to Jack, expecting him to catch her eye and send a mocking yawn in the direction of North, or to see him in the middle of a prank for the Guardian Leader. She didn't expect, though, for him to have his back faced to her, hood up and staff caged in between his arms as he traced the frost patterns on it absentmindedly.

She tilted her head to the side, staring at him in confusion as she waited for him to turn around to face her. After a few dull minutes, she tapped Bunny's arm, not moving her eyes from Jack as she gained the Pooka's attention. At the insistent tapping, Bunny turned to her, about to utter a retort until his eyes laid on Jack. He was taken aback, staring in complete puzzlement at the young winter spirit. His eyes travelled down to Atheia, where she was looking up at him with big, green eyes that swam with worry and confusion.

Bunny in response, clicked his fingers in North's direction, muttering under his breath to him. North looked up from his speech to Bunny, where the Pooka was pointing towards Jack, shrugging his shoulders. Tooth and Sandy, who had broken away from there distractions, looked up to Jack too, faces contorted into looks of perplexity. All of the eyes in the room were on Jack and the room was silent. Jack, however, didn't seem to notice this and kept tracing the swirls on his staff.

"Jack?"

The winter spirit looked up to Tooth, who stared at him with glimmering violet eyes. He spared a quick glance around the room, before returning his eyes back to Tooth. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Atheia finished, pushing herself out of her seat as Jack turned to face her. She stood awkwardly, both hands clasping her staff in front of her as she stared at her brother in worry.

He didn't reply immediately, and the silence that stretched out was painfully uncomfortable for everyone.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…" He replied, ducking his head low.

She knew he was lying. He was in a worse state than he was admitting. Jack never showed his emotions like this, rather he would cover it up with a smirk or a mocking laugh. He would always do that. For as long as she knew him, he would always do that. The only time he actually showed his emotions was when…

…was when their father died.

"Are you sure?" North asked, edging to the end of his seat and clasping his hands together.

"I…umm," Jack said, rubbing his face with his hand. "I might be sick, must be the weather." He let out a choked, humourless laugh, pushing himself out of his seat. "I'm gonna go…take a nap."

The winter spirit walked out of the room, his staff loosely clung to his right hand and his shoulders hunched over. He didn't leap into the air like he would; but instead, he chose to stumble out of the room, shutting the large, grand doors of the meeting room behind him.

"I'll go talk to him," Tooth, Bunny and North said in sync, pushing themselves off their seats and making their way to the doors.

Sandy protested, shaking his head and making 'no' gestures with the sand above his head.

"No."

The other four Guardians turned to Atheia, who still stood in her earlier position, facing the seat Jack was previously sitting in. She turned to them, her green eyes glistening in the sunlight that streamed through the open window.

"I need to talk to him." She said, looking between the four of them.

They stood in silence for a few moments, before parting the way to the doorway. Atheia walked through them, not caring about the eyes that followed her out of the room until she shut the door behind her. She made her way through the workshop, following the sound of her footsteps to the hallway of rooms she was very familiar with. She walked past the others, stopping in front of a blue painted door with a snowflake engraved on the front. Atheia reached up her hand to the symbol, letting it fall back down to her side. She inspected the door, as if she could actually see Jack through it. Eventually, she gave up and rapped her knuckles on the wood.

"Jack?" Another knock. "It's me, can I come in?"

It was silent for a moment, but then the door slowly opened. Atheia stepped through, angling her head to examine the room. It was similar to her own, except the walls were painted with an assortment of blues and whites, and the ground was covered in frost. She ignored the frigid temperatures of the room and, instead, turned to her brother.

He grasped the door in both hands and his head was angled down to the ground. The hood from his jacket disabled her to see his expression. His staff sat against the wall, near the open window of the room.

Atheia took the door from his hands and shut it. Jack didn't move. She walked closer to him, brushing his hair away from his eyes and lifting the hood off his head. She tilted his head up, her heart plummeting in her chest as she noticed the tear tracks down his cheek. Her own eyes stung with tears as his eyes locked with hers, swimming with depression.

"Oh Jack," she murmured, feeling a tear slip down her cheek as she pulled him into a hug, running a hand through his hair. He clung to her, brushing his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm getting so many memories of them," he mumbled into her neck. "Of mother, of father, of **_you_**…"

Atheia cringed at the mention of their parents, pulling Jack closer to her and rubbing his back.

"It's **_horrible_**…" he shuddered. "Because…every time the memories end…I feel his cold, lifeless hand in my own."

Atheia pulled back, hushing him as he rambled about how horrible he had been for leaving. She wiped the falling tears from his eyes, calming him as he shook with his sobbing.

"Hey…hey," she mumbled, turning his head to face her. His eyes shone with unfallen tears. "They were **_proud _**of you. They **_loved _**you. And they still do," She said, smiling up to him. "I bet they're up there," she said, pointing to the sky, watching as Jack's eyes followed to where she was pointing. "And they're looking down at you…and they're crying because you're just **_so amazing_**," she let out a laugh, lightly pushing him to look at her. She smiled, letting her tears stream down her cheek. "You are brave…you are strong…are you are loved by **_so many people_**! We love you because you are **_you_**! We wouldn't want you to be anyone else," Atheia pulled Jack back into a hug, gripping him tightly to her. "We're all proud of you."

Jack stood rigid for a few moments, still from shock she presumed, before he wrapped his arms around Atheia and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "By god…you're **_so _**helpful."

She laughed at that, pulling back to look at Jack, who smiled back down at her. He wiped his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. He ruffled Atheia's hair, to which she protested and tried to smack away his arms, laughing under her breath. They looked to each other, smiling widely.

"Thank you," Jack murmured.

Atheia only replied with a grin.

Jack gave a quick glance to the door, before waving Atheia over. She curiously stepped over towards him, confusion present on her face as she tilted her ear up to Jack. He bent down to her, whispering lowly, "Out of 10, what do you think is the likeliness that the Guardians are standing outside that door?"

Atheia pulled back, staring at the bedroom door curiously, before holding up all ten fingers. Jack chuckled under his breath, before walking up to the door and twisting the knob. All four of the Guardians crashed down onto the icy floor as the door swung open.

"Well, well, well," Jack muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as Atheia came to stand up next to him.

"Shame on you," she said, as Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and North scrambled up, dusting themselves off.

"Errr, we were just…err…" North scrambled for words as he stood up.

Atheia smirked at them, holding a hand to her waist. "Anything to say for yourselves?"

"Ummm…" Tooth muttered, brushing off her feathers. "Well…no…"

"Typical," Jack rolled his eyes. He stepped past them all, grabbing his staff on the way out. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

As Jack disappeared down the hall, Atheia locked eyes with North. "You realise 'I need to talk to him' means just me, right?" Atheia rolled her eyes, following Jack out the hallway.

The others were quiet for a few moments, before Bunny piped up: "Mate, next time you say 'let's go quietly see what's happening, but let's make sure to not get caught' actually mean it."

* * *

**Thanks to Anonfangirl/DakotaxJackieGirl for that idea! :D I changed it up a little though to fit with the time I based it in...I hope that's okay! Maybe we can make Angst!Jack an arc or something? :P**

**_Review Responses:_**

**storygirl99210: Hehe, thanks! And thankyou for your review! Here's another cookie to you! (::)  
**

**MidnightWolf191: Good! I'm glad you liked it! :P I like Jack and Bunny's mini-fights too just so you know! ;) Here's a cookie to you! (::)**

**xXIchigoAngelXx: Oooh! That's good! Maybe I'll make a cute Human!Jack and Human!Atheia drabble! :) I hope they do a prequel for the movie, because you're right. ROTG does have a lot of potential angst, and it would be interesting to see Jack's back story and how tragic it was :( Hehe, the reason I picked George is because of my friend; anything that's cute she'll immediately go: "Let's name it George!" So, that's the story of how George the Porcupine was born! Yay! :D Hahahaha, yeah...you're kinda right about the death-cuddling thing though...but don't worry! George (number 2) isn't dead! I'll make sure of that! ;) And thanks for offering to check out Fallen Fae for me! :) I'll send it quickly after I upload this chapter! I just need another person's POV for it, y'know? :) Here's a cookie to you! (::) Thanks for being sweet and helpful!**

**DakotaxJackieGirl: Yeah, it has been a while! Sorry I've been gone :( I'm glad you liked the chapter too! I just felt like writing something amusing and cute! Hey, if you want to review over Fallen Fae, I'll send it over...I mean, two difference POV can't hurt, right? :D I'll send it over after I upload this chapter, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to :) I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch! I haven't with anyone really :( God I feel horrible now...thanks for the cookies and ambrosia squares though! Here's some for you! (::)l::l(::)l::l(::)l::l(::)l::l Thanks for reviewing!**

**JustPlainOldMe: Awww, thanks! I was actually meant to put a page-breaker...and I actually did but my computer crashed on me and reset everything...I guess I forgot to put it back...*sigh* oh well, I can't make the whole page perfect I guess :/ Yes, you were right, the drabble was split into two parts/times...sorry if the invisible page-breaker confused you :P The porcupine idea actually came from another review...they just mentioned it and *BAM!* inspiration! :P The name George comes from my friend; she'd name anything cute 'George.' Not, 'Bob' or 'Frank'...George. ;) Thank you for that cake too! But...I'm a bit curious to ask...what's 'Red Velvet'? I've heard of it before but we don't have it here so I'm not really sure what it is...is it like a good cake-making company? Or is it a special type of cake? Sorry...I must sound a bit stupid :P It's the same with Poptarts and Twinkies because ****we don't have them here **either...never tasted either one of them in my life :P I just get mild explanations of them in movies...even now I'm still not entirely sure what either of them are...*shrugs* **Also, we don't have Starbucks (as far as I know), we have Zarraffa's! :D Yes...Australia's a weird country...:P** Anyway, don't mind my rambling :P Thanks for your review! Here's some cookies for you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! Remember to leave one for this chapter!  
Also, I only own what I own!**

**Cya (hopefully!) soon!**

_**CrystalxRose**_


End file.
